


Liquid Courage

by Prince_Enby



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Drunken Confessions, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: It's Zack's 18th birthday, and Sephiroth has something he wants to tell him.Goddamnit, wasn't alcohol supposed to make this EASIER?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Zack Fair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am and promptly passed out bc the world needs more sephzack ur welcome
> 
> theres some reference to legal underage situations (aint that wild) bc if shinras willimg to recruit 14yros into the army im willin to bet theyre more lenient on other things too so if thats squicky for u just skip the first four paragraphs.

The long awaited day had finally arrived - Zack's 18th birthday.This day was eagerly anticipated by both parties, for similar, yet not quick the same reasons. It was the day he became a legal adult, after all.

For Zack, that meant he finally had the legal freedom to do the things he'd already been doing; Things such as drinking, betting, and buying weapons. Technically speaking, he was already allowed to do those things once he became SOLDIER, as SOLDIERs were granted certain exceptions to the law. However, his ever-honorable former-mentor Angeal made it clear that just because he could do something, doesn't mean he should. This lesson applied to many things, actually, but it was very much emphasized when it came to the law. Zack did those things anyway, but back then it always came with a side of guilt, so he was quite glad to be rid of that burden.

For Sephiroth, it meant he could stop beating himself up for having a fucking crush. The legal exceptions applied to the age of consent as well, as the common belief was that, if one was old enough to kill, then they were old enough to have sex. He didn't know if that applied to him, though, seeing as his first kill was at seven years old, and he was certainly not old enough to have sex at that age. So, he fell back on the social lessons his former friends had imparted onto him. Namely, that one tirade Angeal went on about that affair one of the Colonels had with a Third that he, in no way, approved of. Using that moral as reference, Sephiroth was very aghast when he realized that he felt not very platonic things towards his Second-in-Command. Zack was a First, sure, but he was still seventeen, which was technically not a legal adult by civilian standards.

He had felt dirty and ashamed, but mostly disappointed, because of course the one time he began to like-like someone, he wouldn't be able to pursue them. Did he know how to flirt? Gods, no, but it was the principle of it.

Needless to say, he was pretty excited for the big day to arrive.

On the big day, they were both pretty annoyed at realizing that, yes, they still had paperwork to do, and for the first time ever they both sat their asses down and did as much of it as they could just so they could clock out earlier. Clock out earlier they did, and they felt very triumphant of that fact. With the whole half-a-day left to celebrate, Sephiroth had waited in anticipation to see how Zack would want it done.

He wasn't very surprised when Zack wanted to get drunk.

He was surprised, though, when Zack wanted them both to get drunk in the privacy of his apartment. Internally, he was very pleased.

It took a hell of a lot to get a SOLDIER drunk, though, and especially a SOLDIER of Sephiroth's calibre, so the rest of the afternoon and some of the evening was spent amassing booze. Cheap booze, expensive booze, disgusting booze, good booze - as much booze as they could get, because damn would they need it. Most of it would be drank by Sephiroth and Sephiroth alone just in hopes of getting a buzz. He'd never actually gotten drunk before, so he was a little hesitant, but Zack had seemed so excited at the concept that he just went with it. Besides, he'd heard plenty of gossip from the secretaries that he's pretty sure it's better to be drunk when confessing, so it was probably for the better.

That led to the current situation.

His head felt like cotton. His vision swam. He felt flushed. The room seemed like it was rocking. He's almost fallen out of his chair three times, and he wasn't even moving in it. Zack, on the other hand, seemed perfectly unaffected, and was having the time of his life. Sephiroth scowled, the motion feeling exaggerated. 

After this was over and done with, he decided, he was never so much as looking at bar ever again.

Zack snickered at his expression. "Hehe... Feelin' alright, Seph?" He asked. There was an amused twinkle in his eye that Sephiroth did not appreciate whatsoever...even if it made his eyes look surprisingly more beautiful.

"Ssshut up...M'ffine.." He drawled. It was like his mind and his body were communicating through a tin can. It was awful!

Zack couldn't hold in his laughter, then. Sephiroth found himself surprisingly entranced by the sound. It was loud and strong, causing him to double over to clutch his stomach. His shoulders shook from the force of it, and his face went red. By the end of the fit, he was wheezing, and wiped a stray tear from his eye. He noticed Sephiroth's slack-jawed expression, and looked up curiously. "You good?" He asked.

Sephiroth didn't reply for a minute, too caught up in staring at that gorgeous face. He thought he had it bad before, but something in the drinks (the alcohol) seemed to enhance every detail in his mind. From the long, fluttering eyelashes blinking over shining purple eyes, to the sharp angle of the jawline, marred by a single sad scar, and luscious lips, looking so soft and velvety in their slight grin... He was absolutely enamored. "...Your eyes..." He whispered. They were his favorite part, right after the smile brighter than the sun.

Zack blinked, and tilted his head slightly in that adorable way of his. "What about them?"

He leaned forward - only a little bit, mind you, because he didn't trust himself to fall out of his chair a fourth time - and scrambled for something to say. "They're so..."Something romantic, something flirtatious, something.... "...e-eye sshaped..."

Gaia, kill him now, what the fuck? Is that seriously the best he could do? (Obviously it was the alcohol's fault, and not an actualy example of his true skill in the art of flirting. Obviously.)

Zack blinked, confused, before laughing again. "Th-they sure are, buddy...snrk-!" Sephiroth blushed, embarrassed and a little hurt at being made fun of. He puffed his cheeks out in a way that was definitely not reminicient of a pout, and tried again.

"Yyour voice is soo...sso..." He had to say something that at least sounded like flirting, even if it was a bad pick-up line, because right now there was no way Zack even suspected him of flirting. What to say, what to say..."...lloud and...v-voice...y."

Zack lost it.

Damn. Not even close.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Since words decided to stab him in the back, he'd just have to get his point across with actions instead. His preferred method. He stood up, bracing himself for what he was about to do, and then realized he had failed and his balance was shot even more than he thought, and so instead of being upright in front of his friend he had actually fallen half into his lap, as even when in the midst of a laughing fit his friend wasn't just going to let him face-plant into the floor.

And then he realized he was in Zack's lap, and almost fucking died. He could just imagine how Hojo would react to him, the great General Sephiroth, dying of sheer panic at landing in his crush's lap. As much as the man's reaction would be priceless, Sephiroth, sadly, would not have been able to see it, being dead and all, so he pushed the fantasy away and focused on the fact that this could actually work in his favor.

He looked up to see Zack looking at him with mild concern. Bless his heart, he was probably worried that he'd given him too much to drink. Sephiroth didn't like seeing Zack worry, a little because the few times the younger man was visibly worried were during times he himself didn't like to think about, and a lot because he really just looked stunning when he smiled. So, before Zack could rattle off his worried questions, Sephiroth kissed him.

Tried to, anyway. He missed, actually, and ended up headbutting him.

Fucking. Alcohol. Wasn't this shit supposed to help him confess his undying love and attraction?!

Maybe so. Zack looked at him incredulously, a red blush slowly crawling up his face, and Sephiroth realized he had said that out loud. It seems like he'd gotten this whole drunk-confession thing wrong; It wasn't really the alchohol itself that made the confession easier, it was the broken brain-to-mouth filter. While useful in this given situation, he made sure to file that under his ever-growing list of reasons never to drink again.

"Uhh...W-what did you say?" Zack stuttered out. His whole face was red now, and it was so fucking cute. Sephiroth still didn't trust himself to say what he wanted to say, though, despite the earlier 'success' (it was dubious whether that really counted as a success seeing as he hadn't meant to say it), and so, tried to kiss him again.

He hit the target dead-on. Then, the one good thing that he'd been hoping for all night happened:

Zack kissed him back.


End file.
